Champions Journey
by cometflare17
Summary: Suffering. Loss. Hate. Love. Trust. Peace. These are the emotions that travel throughout a broken kingdom. A kingdom that has been under ruin time and time again for centuries. A new hero must rise to save the land. A new champion. But one question remains...can she save not only her home, but her world? OP and LOZ CO. Disclaimer- Zelda Nintendo, One Piece Eiichiro Oda. ZoroxOC
1. Chapter 1

**_5,780 years and 52 days. That's how long it has been since Calamity had been sealed away by the Hero and Princess of legend. 5,780 years and 172 days is when the two descendants of the Hero and the Princess fell in love. 5,781 years and 3 days, the new descendant was born. _**

**_The day the new descendant was born, a holy light streamed from the heavens and a voice that was soft and silky, like an angel wrapped in velvet playing a golden stringed harp, spoke. _**

**_"The blood of the ancients will awaken in the golden haired hero. Her eyes of silver shall see through evil. Her voice will echo with the ancient power in prayer. She will wield the blade of evil's bane and purge the land of darkness." _**

**_That day will travel through time and space as it transcends into the future and fall into the history of our fair land of Hyrule. This day will forever be known as...The Birth of the Golden Hero!_**

Light streamed into the school hut of Rito village, the Rito children leaning forward in excitement as their teacher, Mr. Pokin, continued. "Now, for centuries the Hero and Princess have been reborn as separate beings. They would come together and share their wisdom and courage to seal away The Calamity." Mr. Pokin brushed his wing over the paper and slowly moved it to the side to show a terrifying picture of an inky, red and black, smokey Calamity Ganon with claws outstretched and fangs dripping with poison. "The Calamity would shadow our fair land, and caused an unending wave of darkness, chaos and despair. But the hope of Hyrule never faded for the return of the Hero and Princess was the source of that hope. And helping them, over 15,000 years ago, we had the Champions! They had the mysterious power to control the Divine Beasts that guard Hyrule. Giant machines with souls of their very own. Now who can tell me, who was the last known Champion of Vah Medoh?" several wings shot into the air, including one small hand. Mr. Pokin looked around before pointing at a small, light blue Rito girl. "Yes, Melody." she lowered her wing and smiled. "It was Champion Revali Mr. Pokin." Mr. Pokin nodded. "Yes! And what was Champion Revali's strengths?" once again several wings went up into the air. "Melody, as her wing was up first." Melody lowered her wing. "Champion Revali's strengths was his beautiful, and unmatched skill with the bow, and the fact that he could create a strong updraft to launch him into the air."

"Correct again! Now who can tell me, what were Champion Revali's weaknesses?" this time, no wings were raised, but one small hand rested in the air. "Niphia?" Niphia lowered her hand and crossed her little arms. "He was too full of himself! I mean, I know confidence is important, especially in battle, but having too much to where it's just a creature with an inflated ego makes it a big weakness. You gloat and stomp around like you own the place. It can even drive other creatures away! He was too full of himself." the other Rito children started arguing with Niphia, telling her that she was wrong and that Revali was amazing. Melody stood up in front of Niphia and snapped out her wings as if to defend her. "All of you calm down! Niphia's right! While Champion Revali was great, he too had his flaws which did lead to his downfall. Just because we have a title, doesn't mean we're perfect, right Mr. Pokin?" she said turning to their teacher. Mr. Pokin held his wings behind his back and nodded. "I could not have said it any better. While the Champions were powerful, they were still creatures like you and me, they still had their faults. And as Niphia said, it was Revali's...overconfidence. While he himself was a great and powerful Champion and Rito, he too had his faults that lead him to be cocky." he spread open his wings. "We cannot forget that a title is just a title; skills that creatures have that give them that title, are what should be admired about them, but it should not make them better than you. All creatures are equal in the eyes of the Goddesses, and in their names we fight for each other and for ourselves. For this land they created for us is a land we must protect. It is a land of peace and harmony among creatures."

A green Rito boy laughed out loud, holding his wings over his stomach. Everyone looked at him in confusion, Mr. Pokin resting a wing on his hip. "And just what's so funny Talmin?" Talmin wiped at his eye. "I just think it's funny how we had such great warriors of strength and magic, and now we're stuck with THAT!" he pointed to Niphia, a look of hurt crossing her face before anger took over. "And just what do you mean by that?!" Talmin gave a smirk. "I mean come on! You can barely use the basic of sword techniques, you don't even match up to the strength of the ancient hero when he was a kid. He was born a legend! And you're just so...scrawny and weak." Niphia clenched her fists and growled. "Why you…"

A bell rang from high above and the Rito children stood up from their tables. "Everyone-" Mr. Pokin began. "Don't forget that tomorrow we're doing flying lessons! Please be sure to have your parent or guardian sign the paper I handed out today. Have a nice day and make sure to pack a lunch!"

Niphia stared at the parchment in her hands and scowled. Melody walked next to her, pure excitement written on her face. "I can't wait for the flying lesson tomorrow! I've been working on new moves that'll wow Mr. Pokin and the flight instructor, that I'll get the best grade in the class!" she looked over at Niphia who started crumpling up the paper into a ball. "Yeah...totally exciting." she grumbled. Melody gasped holding her wings over her beak. "oh...Nini I'm so sorry I forgot!" Niphia sighed with a shrug. "It's fine." she looked at Melody with a small smile. "I am excited to see you fly though! I know you've been working hard, plus you would never let me watch while you were practicing so I'm so curious!" she grabbed Melodys wing and clung to it pretending to be sad. "Why did you have to keep it a secreeeeet?" she whined. Melody laughed. "Because I want to surprise everyone! It's exciting." Niphia nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right." the two of them continued walking, chatting about training and schooling. Along the way to the hut they gave hello's to the Rito who passed. They stopped in front of a blue roofed hut and walked inside. "Papa we're home!" Melody greeted. Niphia waved at a Navy blue Rito man with pink eyes. "Hey uncle Komali!" Komali turned around and smiled. "Hello Girls. How was school?" he asked. They walked over to the center table and set down their things. "It was okay. We talked about the Divine Beasts, The Champions and the Hero and Princess." Komali smiled. "Oh is that so? You know Niphia, you're a descendant of both-"

"The Hero and The Princess of Hyrule, I know Uncle." Niphia sighed plopped down on her seat, resting her head on the table. "I know that I have a destiny and I know what I'm meant to do…" Kamoli set down a bowl of soup in front of her and Melody. "What's wrong Niphia?" Niphia slammed her fists on the table sitting up straight. "Everyone keeps comparing me to the ancient hero! I hate it! I'm not him and will never be him. I'm Niphia of Hyrule. The Hylian who lives among the Rito and the one who is trapped in a destiny she never asked for!" she snapped slamming her hands on the table looking upset. Kamoli looked at her with sad eyes. He sat down next to her, and wrapped a wing around her shoulders. "Niphia. No one expects you to be like the ancient Hero. You are you. You shape your own path. I mean, sure you are destined to save Hyrule, such as it was scribed on parchment the day you were born. But that does not mean you have to be like anyone else. I know you carry this burden, but you don't have to carry it yourself. You have me and-"

Melody jumped up from her seat spreading out her wings with a smile. "And you have me Nini!" she said excitedly. Kamoli chuckled and nodded. "And you have Melody. You also have Noba, and Tori. Your teacher, the elder. The entire village has your back." Niphia sniffed and hugged her Uncle as she burst into tears. He hugged back and rubbed her back with his wing. "That's it sweetheart let it out."

"I know I have to save Hyrule...I know that it's my destiny...but why does it have to be me? I'm not strong enough to do this...I never will be." Melody clenched her wings into fists looking angry. Knowing exactly why Niphia was saying what she was saying. She stalked around the table and made her way to the door. Kamoli watched her in confusion. "Melody where are you going?" She looked back at him. "I need to pay someone a visit." was all she said before running out of the hut.

Melody stalked the walkways of Rito Village, searching for one Rito in particular. "Where in Hylia's name is that Talmin?" she flapped her wings and after about a minute she finally took to the air. She flew above Rito village looking around before spotting the familiar green feathers of Talmin who talked with his two buddies. Tig and Kintion. She flew down and landed behind them placing her wings on her hips. "There you are, you lousy excuse for a Rito." all three of them looked at Melody, a smirk crossing Talmin's face. "Well well, if it isn't our dear friend Melody! The most terrible flyer in Rito village." Melody brushed off his words and stomped forward. "How dare you try and hurt my Nini! You're trying to break her confidence because you're jealous that she's a descendant of the Great Hero AND the Princess!" Talmin growled and shoved his beak in her face. "So what if she's a part of some important bloodline! She's weak and won't ever live up to the name of the ancient hero! Hyrule is doomed if she's the one who has to save it! I bet you she can't even shoot a bow. What kinda hero can't use a bow and only a sword?" Melody pushed his face away. "You're right. She's not the strongest one there is. At least not yet. My Nini is brave, kind and smart and someday she'll be strong enough to face anything! She has a long and harsh road against her and all of Hyrule is being forced onto her shoulders. Can you imagine that? Having to be reminded everyday that you have the life of an entire kingdom resting on your shoulders? Being told that you'll never live up to the hero that had risen before you? Being pushed down to the point where you start to believe that you can't do it, and then Hyrule falls into darkness because no one believed in you. Think about your words and actions for a change Talmin! You're hurting someone, who would lay down her life for this village. Who would lay down her life for Hyrule. And it's not because she feels like she has to-"

"It's because I want to." they all turned to see Niphia standing behind them. Her eyes still slightly watery. Niphia wiped them and walked forward with a confident stride. "Hyrule is a vast and great land. It has been a place of light and harmony for generations and will continue being at peace for generations to come. So what that I'm not strong now? I train hard everyday, pushing myself past my limits and growing bit by bit. Someday, I'll be strong enough to face my destiny, and I know I'll have great creatures by my side when I do, because this kingdom is home to every creature. Gorons, Hylians, Zoras, Gerudo, Sheikah and the Rito. And I won't live up to the legacy of the ancient Hero. I'll live beyond it! My name will go down in history as the one who freed Hyrule from Calamity Gannon for good!" they all stared at Niphia in awe as she held her hands behind her back. Melody smiled and quickly stood next to her. "And I'll be helping you every step of the way!" Niphia smiled back. "I wouldn't want it any other way." They both looked back at Talmin, Tig and Kintion who stood there in silence. Niphia raised a brow. "What's the matter? Did a Yiga cut out your tongue? Have anything to say at all?" Talmin just glared at them, stewing in his anger in silence. Niphia turned to walk away, Melody doing the same. "I didn't think so."

Niphia and Melody walked through the village for a few minutes before stopping. They looked at each other seeming serious. Niphia snorted and started laughing, Melody following suit. "That was amazing! Did you see the looks on Talmin face?! He was so angry!" Melody nodded and slowly stopped laughing. "I know! But serves him right! He's been a real jerk to you." Niphia wiped a tear from her eye and looked at Melody with a smile. "Thanks for standing up for me Melly. It was really cool of you to do." Melody shrugged. "I had to do something. Talmin's been picking on you for a long time now. He wasn't being fair. I know you have a lot on your plate Nini, but like papa said, you don't have to go through all of that alone." Niphia gave Melody a tight hug, the blue Rito girl returning it in kind. "You're my best sister." they said at the same time. They pulled out of the hug and laughed a bit before walking again. "So, aside from the flying how's your archery?" Niphia asked. Melody rested a feather on her chin. "I think I've gotten better. I know my flying has improved so that'll help continue on in my training." Niphia gave her a thumbs up. "You can do it! I know you can!" Melody gave her a thumbs up as well. "And I know you can master your sword techniques. Though some do seem kinda impossible." Niphia frowned at Melody's words. True she had come up with strange sword techniques, but she believed that she could indeed master them someday. Melody took Niphia's hand in her wing. "Let's go back to the hut and have some lunch." Niphia looked at Melody and smiled. "Okay."


	2. Chapter one part two

Niphia and Melody sat at the table, slurping up their meal with gusto. The two of them loved Komali's cooking. It was second to none in the village. He was always the one to make the food during feasts and ceremonies, with the help of Tori. Komali watched the girls eat. They were already on their third bowl. "It's only lunch girls. You should hold back a bit." Niphia took a big bite and looked at her uncle, speaking as she chewed. "Can't hwep it uncole. Yaur foods to goof!" she swallowed and patted her stomach with a smile. "It's satisfying, and Melly and I have been told that we have the stomach of dragons. Eat a lot to do a lot." Melody nodded in agreement. Komali chuckled and stood up grabbing his bowl and taking it to the water bin where they did the dishes. They would have to pump the water through the lake into the bin, they then would wash the dishes and when they were done, they would dump it in another basin and let it sit there as it would evaporate over time and come back as fresh rain. A long process, especially when they did laundry, but it got the job done. Niphia and Melody grabbed their bowls and drank the last bit of the soup before setting their bowls down simultaneously with heavy, satisfied sighs and wide smiles.

"I really want to have more...but papa is right. We should try and hold back from eating so much Nini." Niphia laughed a bit. "If we did continue eating, the village wouldn't have anything to eat!" Melody blushed in embarrassment while Niphia continued to laugh. Komali chuckled from the wash bin and turned to look at them. "Girls, bring over your dishes and wash them." he said pulling out his clean bowl and spoon, setting it on a counter next to him. Niphia and Melody did as they were told and set their clean dishes next to Komali's. "What's the plan for the rest of the day girls?" He asked. The two looked at each other before looking back at Komali's with big smiles. "Training!" They said in unison. He chuckled with a slight shake of his head. "Don't even know why I asked. You know the rules. Stay near the village, no setting anything on fire, and no fighting." Niphia and Melody nodded before running over to their beds. Niphia pulled out her forest dwellers sword and forest dwellers Shield and forest dwellers bow from under her bed. Melody did the same, only she had pulled out a swallow bow, wishing to use the same weapon as the other Rito warriors in the village. They looked at each other and smiled before running out the door. "Bye Uncle we'll be back by sundown!"

"Yeah bye papa!" the two of the continued to run through the village, Niphia running down the stairs while Melody flew outside of the village wall. Niphia hopped onto the last stair rail and slid down with a whoop before jumping off. Melody swooped down and grabbed Niphia's hands in her claw feet and flew off to the small clearing across the first bridge leading out of the village. Melody set Niphia down on the ground before landing and the two shared a smile. "You ready for training?" Melody asked. Niphia pulled her bow off her back and set it down before drawing her sword. "You can bet I am! Today, I will master the Kaiten Giri!" Melody cheered a bit and spread her wings. "Well, I'm going to try my aerial moves. I gotta be able to shoot from the sky." She flew up, creating a small, strong, gust as she did so. Niphia held her sword in front of her and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. Niphia slowly got into a stance with one foot in front, the other planted behind her. She moved her arm back to where her sword was pointed behind her. "Let's do this."

Five hours later

Niphia laid on the ground a sweaty and panting mess. She was tired, dizzy, hungry, and smelly, but she felt proud of herself. Though she had not mastered the Kiten Giri, she had managed to do it once without her sword flying out of her hand, falling and having the feeling she was about to throw up. It was a step forward. A wonderful, sweaty, step forward. She watched as Melody flapped down to her tiredly. Once she had gotten close to the ground she stopped flying and plopped right next to Niphia with a groan. "My wings hurt…"

"My everything hurts." Niphia responded with a tired chuckle. "It's a good feeling though…" Melody rolled over and looked up at the sky to see the clouds slowly floating on by. The light from the sun creating multiple colors as it set on the horizon. "I'm glad to live in Hyrule." Niphia nodded. "Yeah...but I can't help but wonder what else is out there." Melody looked at her. "What do you mean?" Niphia stared up at the sky. "I...I want to see what all there is outside of Hyrule. I know I have a destiny, but I still have things I want to do. Ya know?" Melody nodded in understanding. "Yeah. I know what you mean. I don't get why you have to let your destiny hold you back from what you want to do, though." Niphia sat up with a painful sigh. "It's just...If I don't defeat Calamity, then darkness will spread throughout Hyrule. And not just Hyrule, the world! Calamity may have that power and...I'm scared. Scared of failing. So I need to train and get stronger. I won't give up until Calamity is gone for good!" she punched the ground with a determined look. Melody sat up and stared at her. She smiled and jumped onto Niphia giving her a tight hug. "Well I'll fight by your side!" Niphia looked at her in surprise. "Really?" Melody nodded with a determined shine in her eyes. "Yes! You're my family, my sister, my best friend! I'll fight by your side and become the greatest archer ever known! You shouldn't have to do this alone and you won't, who cares what destiny says! You can always bend destiny, even just a little bit." Niphia stared at Melody and watched as she stood up. "You don't have to hold this burden alone, just like Papa said. So please Nini…" she held out her wing. "Can I be the Hero you need?" tears slowly filled Niphia's eyes and she sniffed, a smile forming on her lips. She grabbed Melody's wing, the young Rito girl pulling Niphia to her feet. "Yeah." Niphia grabbed her sword, shield and bow and the two of them made their way back to the village, hand in wing.


	3. Author note

Hello! Um I would just like to apologize for those who have read this story and liked it and to future readers but I'm going to have to put this story on hold. I had made a certain document to help me plan this story out until the...Ahem Marineford Arc. This document has disappeared so I have to re-plan it all. I will start this story up again once I finish re-planning up to the end of the Alabasta Arc. Thank you for your time.

-CometFlare


End file.
